Kill List
=Campaign 1= This is a list of all named NPCs who have met their end at the hands of Salem Solstice and Zagato Unrhymed. The kills are listed in chronological order. Kill 01: Badrick Longfellow Badrick Longfellow was the director of operations in Salt Town. When Salem and Zagato were escaping with Aysha Morose, the three of them killed Badrick when he found them snooping around his office. Reason for Killing: Self-Defense Kill 02: Korlith Korlith was a necromancer residing in southeastern Stromgarde in the hills near Lioncrest. He was the mastermind for the torching of the Pridemane gnoll tribe's village and was raising the corpses of bodies brought to him. Salem and Zagato found his lair and dispatched him. Reason for Killing: Vengeance Kill 03: Rowan Barlow Rowan Barlow was the Lord of Hornmill who sought to reform the kingdom of Lenadia that Stromgarde had forcefully absorbed into itself years ago. His passion and desire to do what was best for his people clashed with the ideals of the party, and they executed him in his estate when his guard was down. Reason for Killing: Clash of Ideals Kill 04: Brutus Blackfoot Brutus, being the head of the entire Albion slave trade, represented everything that the party was fighting for - freedom. They deemed his death a necessary stepping stone in helping Aysha realize her dream of turning Albion into a land of equality and freedom. Reason for Killing: Vindication Kill 05: Ramona Zestraga Ramona, a Tiefling rogue, was one of Aldrich Morose's underlings. When Aldrich double-crossed the party, Salem unleashed a fireball that killed Ramona as well as Karnak Direfist. Reason for Killing: Betrayed Kill 06: Karnak Direfist Karnak, a Dwarven barbarian, was one of Aldrich Morose's underlings. When Aldrich double-crossed the party, Salem unleashed a fireball that killed Karnak as well as Ramona Zestraga. Reason for Killing: Betrayed Kill 07: Aldrich Morose Aldrich Morose, father of Aysha Morose, teamed up with the party to help them realize his daughter's dream of establishing a land of equality and freedom. Upon reaching their target, Duke Fargo Albion VII, Aldrich revealed himself to be working for Duke Fargo as a slaver. Reason for Killing: Betrayed Kill 08: Fargo Albion VII Duke Fargo Albion VII represented the final piece of the puzzle needed to be toppled in Aysha's plan to turn Albion into something greater. Though his death was largely considered a good deed by the party, the fact that it resulted in the Duke being assassinated and replaced by Aysha made it politically fueled. Reason for Killing: Political Kill 09: Grad Dumont General of Albion's military, Grad Dumont was present when the party attacked Duke Fargo Albion VII. Though his death was part of the ultimate plan, he was largely just a casualty of war in the grand scheme of things. Reason for Killing: Self-Defense Kill 10: Zarros Valchar The head of the Umbral Covenant's Stromgarde branch and mastermind in the attempt to have Queen Isildra Blackmont assassinated. When the party arrived and carved a bloody path through their headquarters, Zarros was quick to fall. Reason for Killing: Justified Slaughter Kill 11: Percival Tremayne A member of the Umbral Covenant who had wormed his way into being the Queen's advisor for over a decade. He was ultimately responsible for the Queen not taking action against Ethan Hale or Rowan Barlow, and for her disdain/fear of Tieflings which caused dangerous diplomatic rifts to form between Cress and Westmarch. Reason for Killing: Justified Slaughter Kill 12: Arn Shortmont Arn Shortmont met his original demise when lured into a dangerous situation by the party which resulted in him being killed by a lich. Later returning as a revenant seeking to kill those responsible for his death, Salem and Zagato had to see Arn die a second time. Reason for Killing: Self-Defense Kill 13: Isolde Aldaine A member of the Umbral Covenant that the party volunteered to get rid of. Isolde worked in Ebonrock as an innkeeper and had a husband and two children. The party killed her in her dining room after interrupting their family supper and putting the rest of the family to sleep. Reason for Killing: Justified Slaughter Kill 14: Kravik Scragmane The party ventured to Lioncrest to get rid of Narisa Zane, the last known member of the Umbral Covenant in Stromgarde. After arriving in the town and killing who they thought was Narisa, they realized that they had made a crucial mistake when Narisa's form changed to that of Kravik Scragmane who had been posing as the woman. Reason for Killing: Mistaken Identity Kill 15: Azuron, the Winged Terror Venturing into the ruins of Sovereign, the party struck a deal with local hobgoblin chief Uqloc to defeat the blue dragon known as Azuron within the ancient fortress so that hobgoblins could move back in and the party could find and locate the Blade of the Phoenix from within the dragon's hoard. Reason for Killing: Reclaim Sovereign for Hobgoblins Kill 16: Zuldar The party ventured deep into the Underdark to locate the Runestone of Xoros, eventually discovering that it was held by a beholder named Zuldar. The party found Zuldar in an old Duergar temple and defeated him. Reason for Killing: Needed Runestone of Xorros Kill 17: Orilon the Demon Prince The party journeyed to the top of the Spire of Orilon to confront the demon himself, eventually giving their lives to slay him and potentially saving the easternmost lands of Stromgarde. Reason for Killing: Save Eastern Stromgarde ---- =Campaign 2= This is a list of all named NPCs who have met their end at the hands of Isley Ashcroft and Cecille the Swift. The kills are listed in chronological order. Kill 01: Lothar Devidicus A member of the Cult of Vecna who had joined the Dayguard Guild as a cover. When attempted to take the life of Kira Rengard for unknown reasons, Isley and Cecille killed Lothar in the kitchen of Fort Rengard. Reason for Killing: Protecting Lady Kira Rengard Kill 02: Kelwyck Briarmoon Kelwyck Briarmoon, who had been working alongside Lothar Devidicus, fled back to Ravendale to convene with the rest of their sect Isley and Cecille ventured to Ravendale with Miryn Galmandar and Quin. After snooping around and accidentally engaging the locals, the group had to kill Kelwyck and the rest of the local sect in self-defense. Reason for Killing: Self-Defense Kill 03: Aster Redgrave A member of the small Cult of Vecna sect in Ravendale who posed as a regular villager in town. After Cecille accidentally provoked an attack from the cultists, Aster and the rest of the cultists were killed in self-denfense. Reason for Killing: Self-Defense Kill 04: Davos Hawkins A member of the small Cult of Vecna sect in Ravendale who posed as a regular villager in town. After Cecille accidentally provoked an attack from the cultists, Davos and the rest of the cultists were killed in self-denfense. Reason for Killing: Self-Defense Kill 05: Timo Creel A member of the small Cult of Vecna sect in Ravendale who posed as a regular villager in town. After Cecille accidentally provoked an attack from the cultists, Timo and the rest of the cultists were killed in self-denfense. Reason for Killing: Self-Defense Kill 06: Bethany Albers' Doppelganger A doppelganger posing as Bethany Albers in the town of Stillwater. Attacked Cecille and Isley after the doppelgangers were partially exposed. Reason for Killing: Self-Defense Kill 07: Kelandra Fraye's Doppelganger A doppelganger posing as Kelandra Fraye in the town of Stillwater. Attacked Cecille and Isley after the doppelgangers were partially exposed. Reason for Killing: Self-Defense Kill 08: Silar Farence's Doppelganger A doppelganger posing as Silar Farence in the town of Stillwater. Attacked Cecille and Isley after the doppelgangers were partially exposed. Reason for Killing: Self-Defense Kill 09: Lyon Ashford's Doppelganger A doppelganger posing as Lyon Ashford in the town of Stillwater. Attacked Cecille and Isley after the doppelgangers were partially exposed. Reason for Killing: Self-Defense Kill 10: Banewing After learning that green dragon Banewing was holding Deadwood Post hostage and threatening to destroy it if he did not receive offerings, Isley and Cecille ventured into the mountains with a group of three others to kill the dragon. Isley perished during the fight, but was later revived. Reason for Killing: Liberate/Protect Town of Deadwood Post ---- =Campaign 3= This is a list of all named NPCs who have met their end at the hands of Amelia Fontaine and Rastilin Fontaine. The kills are listed in chronological order. Kill 01: Godfry Timberlain Sergeant of the Albion Military who was traveling with Aysha Morose. Godfry lured Amelia, Rastilin, and Farik into the woods late at night in an attempt to try and kill them for some unknown reason. The party acted in self-defense and defeated Godfry. Reason for Killing: Self-Defense Kill 02: Joaquin Silvers Captain of The Haggard Whore pirate ship. Joaquin kidnapped Lady Aida Cromwell and Therese Allerian. After killing Therese, he made off to sea with Aida. The party gave chase and engaged Joaquin and his crew in an attempt to rescue Aida (which ultimately ended in failure). Reason for Killing: Rescue Lady Aida Cromwell Category:Browse